Mission: Negai
by awsomeman4115
Summary: On the way to the Pokemon League, Pikachu hatches a clever plan to bring together two of our heroes in more ways that one! AxI AaIL etc. etc.
1. Chapter 1

**Mission: Negai**

* * *

a-man: Its been a while, but I'm back with a new story!

Delphox: We get it, but we're not happy about it.

a-man: I take offense to that.

Pangoro & Gogoat: We know, that's why its funny. *hides sniggers*

Vivillon: Can't we just get to the story?

*Delphox takes out branch*

Vivillon: Yikes! *hides behind Goodra*

Clawitzer: Since everyone else is fighting, I'll do the disclaimer: _awsomeman4115 does not own Pokemon and probably never will._

a-man: Thanks, Clawitzer. Well, enjoy!

* * *

**Mission Negai**

**Chapter 1: An Idea**

A lone road; the single path to the Unova Pokemon League, where hundreds of Pokemon Trainers battle to claim the Unova League title. Obtaining all eight badges from across the Unova Region is just the first step. Now, it is a battle for supremacy against the very best. Now, on this lone road, three figures traverse the path on the way to the League. As we join their travels, we see the Bull-Headed One and the Hot-Headed One in a heated argument while the Level-Headed One tries to make peace, unsuccessfully.

"We have to keep moving, registration ends in four days!" Ash Ketchum says, clearly frustrated with how things are going. "We would have been there by now if you weren't so slow!"

"We've been walking for weeks now, my feet are killing me!" his friend Iris shoots back. "We all need a break, including you!"

"Now, let's try to calm down." Pokemon Connoisseur Cilan reasons, "Sorry Ash, but Iris has a point. We have been going for a while now. All in favor for resting now?"

At that moment, not only did Iris' and Cilan's hands go up, but so did Ash's first Pokemon and best friend Pikachu, as did Iris' partner Axew. And they all could have sworn that their PokeBalls were wiggling in agreement, making the final count 15 to 1.

"Sorry," Iris said with a wink, "but we're stopping here!"

Ash groaned, but resignedly agreed to set up camp nearby.

* * *

After combing the woods for some time, Ash came across a magnificent clearing nest to a picturesque lake with a beautiful cascading waterfall. When Iris and Cilan appeared next to him, they were both speechless.

"Wow, nice find, Ash." Cilan said approvingly.

Iris' eyes were sparkling at the sight. "This is amazing! How did you find this place?"

Ash scratched the back of his head nervously, "It really was an accident that I found it, to be honest."

At this, Iris put her hand on his shoulder, "Come on Ash, you're such a kid sometimes. You know you were amazing to find this!"

With a slight blush, Ash took his gear and began to set up camp, Iris and Cilan following suit. After camp was set, Cilan sent Ash and Iris off on some ingredient gathering journeys, then began to prepare the night's dinner.

After everything was set, the three sat down for one of Cilan's amazing meals. It was so large, not everything was in reach, and soon they all needed to pass dishes back and forth. Soon, Iris had asked Ash for a Tamato Berry for some "zing" as she called it, and their hands accidently brushed against one another. Soon their faces were as red as the Tamato Berry they were holding, which did not go unnoticed by a certain electric rat. Seeing the events in front of him, Pikachu broke into a smile, from cheek to red electric cheek.

He had a plan, one that would change everything, hopefully, for the better.

* * *

a-man: Well, that's Chapter 1!

Pangoro: You mean there's more?

a-man: Watch it.

Vivillon: Can't we get along?

a-man and Pangoro: NO.

Delphox: It's not worth the effort.

Goodra: It never ends.

Clawitzer: But this chapter has. Come back next time to find out what far-fetched scheme Pikachu has in store!

a-man: *in Pangoro's headlock* Um, a little help?

Delphox: Hoo boy.

All: R+R!


	2. Chapter 2

**Mission: Negai**

a-man: Welcome back, for the second chapter of Mission: Negai!

Gogoat: Is this a reason for celebration?

a-man: It is considering my last story had a bunch of flames at this point.

Delphox: Wow that bad, huh?

a-man: Shut up! But yes…

Gogoat: Told ya.

a-man: Anyway, thanks for the support, guys! And a shoutout to mindless fangirl001 for the review! It helped me a lot, but I'll have a word with her about that contestshipping bulls*it she has going there.

Goodra: Did you really have to spoil it there?

a-man: Yes, yes I did. (For those who don't know, I'm also an Advanceshipper as well as a Negaishipper, and it's actually my main pairing. So I don't take that stuff from anyone.)

Clawitzer: Wow.

a-man: Yeah. Well at least I won't get hurt this time.

Clawitzer: What makes you say that?

Pangoro: *chained to the wall* _**THIS IS CRUEL AND UNUSUAL PUNISHMENT!**_

Goodra and Delphox: Uhh…

a-man: Well I _would've _put him in his PokeBall, but he could get out of that.

Pangoro: _** THIS ISNT FUNNY!**_

a-man: Actually, it kinda is.

*Delphox, Gogoat, Goodra and Clawitzer burst out laughing*

Vivillon: Ugh, they're so immature. Anyway, we have to get this out of the way, so: _awsomeman4115 does not own Pokemon and never will_. He just owns us. Help.

a-man: I heard that! Anyway, enjoy Chapter 2, everyone!

* * *

Mission Negai

Chapter 2: A Plan

As our heroes turned in for the night, a certain electric rodent had to arrange a meeting soon after. Yes, Pikachu still had that plan of his, and tonight, we all would know what it was. First, he had his "partner in crime", Iris' Dragon type partner Axew, snag all her PokeBalls, while Pikachu did the same for Ash's. Once all the Pokemon were there, Pikachu called the meeting to order.

(**A/N: I will just translate what they are saying into English, not that 'pika pika' stuff)**

"Everyone, everyone, settle down!" Pikachu called. "OK, now I called you all here to discuss something that will affect us all, but in a much better way than many of you are thinking. That means you, Oshawott.

Oshawott, Ash's small Water-type looked up, "So, the aliens **aren't **coming?"

Axew shook his head, and Iris' Emolga slapped him round the head for being stupid.

"Everyone, calm down!" Pikachu tried to relax everyone, but Ash's Pignite, a lumbering Fire/Fighting type Pokemon, merely shot a Flamethrower in the sky, and it shut them all up.

"OK… anyway," Pikachu said, "The reason I called you all here to inform you of a growing bond between our two Trainers beginning to show."

Ash's Scraggy, a Dark/Fighting type fresh out of the egg, spoke up: "Of course they have a strong bond, they're good friends, aren't they?" Dragonite, one of Iris' Pokemon, and a strong one at that, said, "We'll tell you when you're older" and patted him on the back, sinking him halfway into the Earth's crust.

As soon as they got Scraggy out, Pikachu spoke up again: "I have seen certain times today, where when one would complement the other, very rarely, but it happens, make contact physically, or even look at each other, I saw a hugs crimson flash on both their faces, like I had once…" And as Pikachu daydreamed about the fox-like Ice type Pokemon that caught his eye back in the Sinnoh region, Ash's Snivy, a Grass type Pokemon, slapped him with her leaf tail, bringing him back to his senses.

"Heh, heh, sorry guys," Pikachu said with a blush, "but this confirms that Ash and Iris have a mutual attraction to one another, but haven't told one another for obvious reasons." **(Dense Ash, when will you learn? –a_man)**

"Does anyone need me to go through that again?" At this, all of Ash's Pokemon with the exception of Snivy and Charizard, Ash's megahouse Fire/Flying type. Sighing in frustration, Pikachu went around explaining the situation again to those who were just as thick-headed as their Trainer.

"So now that you all know what I'm saying (_I hope_), I can now tell you about my plan to bring them together. So here's what I propose:"

And the Pokemon all listened, even Oshawott, to Pikachu's 'master' plan, understanding their roles and how it could affect everything around them. After they all agreed to the plan, Pikachu dismissed them, a.k.a., returning them to their PokeBalls, which he and Axew put back in their Trainers' packs. And as Pikachu curled up next to a still sleeping Ash **(Big surprise. –a_man)** , he fell asleep dreaming about his genius plan, and of the fox-like Ice-type Pokemon that took his heart all those years ago…

* * *

a-man: Well, that's Chapter 2!

Goodra: I wonder who Pikachu is dreaming about?

a-man: If you are as well, review the story with your guess! I'll follow the first right answer, so see if you can guess! Of course, I'll still take any feedback you guys may have!

Gogoat: And kick and scream and cry at any flames.

a-man: Do you want to be chained up with Pangoro?

Gogoat: I'll be quiet.

a-man: That's better. Thanks for reading, guys! And a special thanks to those who have favorited and followed the story so far! (I'll be having a talk with you, mindless fangirl001, we'll see who has the better pairing…)

Clawitzer: What was that?

a-man: Nothing.

All except Pangoro: Read and Review, everyone!

Pangoro: _**WILL SOMEBODY GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!?**_

All but Pangoro: *sweatdrops*


End file.
